What's Up?
by 4Laika4
Summary: Set after the season 2 finale.What happens to Lucas now that Dan has stopped paying for his medication? What happens now that Haley's back? What happens between Peyton and Lucas now that Brooke is away? UPDATED 20.2.06
1. Chapter 1

What's Up? 

A/N: Set after the season 2 finale. Dan didn't get burned but its still just him and Peyton for the summer.

Chapter 1

Two weeks since Brooke left. Six weeks until she came home for Senior Year. Lucas was marking off the days until she got home. He had spoken to her every single day since she left but she never mentioned the kiss. He didn't feel he could bring it up. He had been lonely since his mom left for New Zealand. The house felt so empty. He had no one to talk to, really. I mean he talked to Peyton but her mind was elsewhere, with Jake. He needed someone to talk to badly. He was really worried about his HCM. He had been working 2 jobs barely sleeping and he still was only able to take half the prescribed dose. He hoped it would be enough.

The next two days were tough. He had to work a 12 hour shift at the Cafe and then he went on to work a 6 hour shift at a bar downtown. The money was good but the long hours were starting to take their toll. He had the same shifts the next day. The highlight of his day was a ten minute phone call to Brooke. She seemed to be having a great time in California. Hot weather, hot guys, beaches, parties, she barely had a spare minute but she always made time to talk to him. The minute Brooke picked up the phone and heard Lucas' voice she knew something was up.

"Hey" Lucas greeted Brooke, sounding tired.  
"Hey, you ok?" Brooke asked knowing something was up.  
"Yeah, I'm just beat...you know how it is" Lucas sighed "Are you sure there isn't more to it, you've been feeling beat the last couple of times I've been talking to you." Brooke pushed the subject.  
"I'm fine, I've just been working hard is all. I just need a good night's sleep"  
"Ok if you say so. So how's life with you? Any news"  
"Nah not really..." Lucas was too tired to keep up a conversation and he still had 4 hours to go.  
"Well you'll never guess what I did today"  
"Shop?" Lucas cut her off "Well that too, but I got a job! Me a job! Aren't I great"  
"Hey well done Brooke you rock! What are you doing"  
"Well its just a couple of hours a day, I'm working in a huge fashion store. It's so fancy! I don't need to work but I'm getting kinda bored just sitting around you know how it is"  
"Not really, remember I'm working 2 jobs at the moment just to get by"  
"I don't understand. You don't need to work THAT much Luke. You are just putting pressure on yourself"  
"I don't have a choice. I gotta work"  
"You've never had trouble with money before. Your mom has been sending you money right"  
"Yeah but its not enough"  
"Not enough for what? What could you possibly need that much money for. I mean you NEVER shop you'd rather walk around with holes in your shoes than shop"  
"You wouldn't understand...Look I gotta go my manager is looking for me" Luke rushed to get off the subject "Talk to you tomorrow"  
"Yeah sure..." Brooke agreed a little taken aback at Luke's reaction.

AN: Hey, this is my first fic on fanfiction, please R&R! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2, hope you like...please R&R!

Chapter 2

After work, Luke walked over to Peyton's as usual. It was midnight but she was always up. He headed up to her room. He found her drawing intently with The Kills blaring in the background

I did not have the heart no I did not have the heart,  
I was loosing the button right from the start,  
I was loosing the button I was coming apart I was coming apart,  
You love YOU LOVE YOU LOVE!  
I hate the way you love!  
I hate the way you love!

He knocked on the door frame causing her to jump and look up.  
"Hey" He greeted her.  
"Hey you look like shit!" Peyton exclaimed.  
"Thanks I guess." Luke collapsed onto the bed "You okay"  
"Ah yeah why wouldn't I be"  
"Because you are lying in a heap on my bed"  
"Meh, I'll be fine"  
"You don't look fine Luke, you look like you need to rest up for a couple of days"  
"Can't, have to work"  
"Pull a sicky"  
"We don't get paid for sick days. I can't afford to miss a day, let alone two"  
"I don't understand Luke, why do you need so much money"  
"It doesn't matter"  
"It does if its causing you to collapse on my bed with exhaustion"  
"Leave it. Please." "Promise me you'll get some rest." Peyton got no response because Luke was fast asleep on her bed. She pulled a blanket over him and went and slept in her Dad's bed.

The next morning Lucas woke up with a jump in a cold sweat, his heart racing. That had been happening a lot lately. When he realised where he was he groaned and looked at his watch. It read 9.15 SHIT! He was supposed to be in work for 9am. He jumped out of bed but before he could run down the stairs a wave of dizziness hit him. He took a moment to compose himself and wrote it off as a head rush. He continued walking frantically to work in the same clothes he wore yesterday. "Hey Deb, sorry I'm late"  
"It's okay Lucas, look if you need a day off just tell me. I don't mind"  
"No, I don't need a day off its cool...so what needs doing?" He asked eager to get to work and get to his favourite part of the day - his phonecall to Brooke!  
Eventually the time came around for his phonecall to Brooke. He was disappointed when there was no answer. His day dragged from there. When he eventually got off work, he headed over to Peyton's again. He knew he was over tired. He knew he needed a day off but he couldn't afford it. He greeted Peyton with a grunt. That's all he could manage he was that tired.  
"Hey Luke" Peyton greeted him but when she looked up and saw his face she took a double take. It reminded her of the time he came over to see her the day he got out of hospital and it worried her.  
"You okay?" She looked at him worriedly.  
"I'm fine. Thanks for letting me stay last night, sorry I didn't say goodbye this morning I overslept"  
"Its cool, are you sure you're ok, you look even shittier than you did yesterday"  
"I'll be fine, just need a good night's sleep. That's why I just popped in for a quick hello, any chance of a glass of water"  
"Sure. How was work?" They both headed for the stairs "Work was the same. Couldn't get through to Brooke though when I tried her"  
"Yeah she started her new 'job' today. Didn't she tell you"  
"Oh yeah she did"  
"You miss her don't you"  
"Yeah"  
"Did something happen before she left for California"  
"Why do you say that"  
"So it did"  
"I'm not saying that, I'm just wondering where you would get an idea like that from"  
"It's just the way the both of you have been acting when I mention you to Brooke or vice versa. I'm very perseptive incase you hadn't noticed!" Peyton gave him a cheeky grin.  
"Okay I guess I have to tell someone sometime, so it may as well be you...I kissed her before she went" Peyton's face lit up "You did! That's great"  
"I'm not so sure"  
"What did she say"  
"I gotta go"  
"Oh" Peyton's face dropped "Yeah, I don't really wanna talk about it, so could we just drop it, please." "Sure"  
"Is it ok if I crash here tonight? I'm too tired to bother going home"  
"No problem, take my bed I'll sleep in my dad's"  
"Thanks Peyton, I owe you" Peyton hugged Lucas tightly before heading off to her dad's room.

AN: What's gonna happen next? Will Brooke come back? Will Luke and Peyton get together? Who knows...well me but how and ever, read and review and I'll update!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay here's chapter 3, hope you like it. Please R&R.

Chapter 3

Lucas woke early the next morning. He was drenched in sweat and he felt like crap. He went to get up when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him again. This time was worse than the previous morning but he ignored it, after all he had to work. Lucas made it to the door before he collapsed in a heap. Peyton heard the thump from the kitchen. She called up the stairs after him but got no reply. She walked up the stairs to find him on the landing floor. Sweat was pouring off him, his face was white and his breathing didn't sound normal "Shit! LUKE!" Peyton screamed. All she got in reply was a quiet groan.

"Luke? Can you hear me?" Peyton pleaded, kneeling at his side.  
"I'm okay, I'll be fine" Lucas kept repeating over and over again.  
"I'm gonna call 911!" Peyton ran to find the cordless. She dialed the number as she ran back to Lucas' side.  
"Hello, 911 Emergency. How may I help you?" A man's voice answered "Hi. My friend...he just collapsed...I don't know what's wrong...he isn't breathing properly...you have to help him"  
"Okay, calm down maam. Is he responding to you"  
"Kind of, he is talking but making no sense"  
"Okay, next thing, is he on any medication or has he been ill at all recently"  
"No, not that I know of, but I wouldn't know"  
"Okay can I have your address there please? There is someone on their way now"  
"Yeah, its 1689 Tree Hill"  
"Okay thank you maam, someone will be as soon as possible"  
"Is there anything I can do"  
"Just stay at his side let him know you are there"  
Five minutes later the ambulance crew arrived. They carted Lucas onto the ambulance.  
"Can I come with him?" Peyton asked. The ambulance driver looked at how distressed she was and agreed.

They arrived at the local hospital just over 5 minutes later. Lucas was rushed into the emergency room. Peyton tried to follow but the swinging doors slammed in her face with a sign telling her she could go no further. She sat in the waiting room with her head in her hands. She tried to think of someone to call. Karen was in New Zealand, Keith was nowhere to be found. Lucas had no other guardians and Peyton had no one for moral support. She eventually found a phone. She had a dollar fifty in change in her pocket. She phoned Haley, Deb and Brooke. Once Brooke heard what happened she got on the next flight out of California. Money was no object.

Meanwhile Lucas was in the emergency room. He had never felt like this before. Every breath was a struggle. His heart was racing. He could see white spots everywhere he looked. He felt like just falling asleep but this nurse kept talking to him, preventing from doing so. There were so many people rushing around the room poking and proding him at every oppurtunity. He had never been this scared in all his life.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Another update.

Chapter 4

Each minute felt like an hour, Lucas started feeling more restless. He wanted out. The incesent beeping of the machines were driving him nuts.He started to get up but the dizziness hit him again, he didn't let that stop him. He tried to get up of the gurney but a crowd of nurses and doctors held him down. They kept reassuring him and telling him to calm down but he didn't want to calm down he wanted out of this room. After a few minutes of a struggle they injected something into a vein in his arm. He became sleepy and all his limbs felt heavy yet he was still awake. He was lying there unable to do anything. He begged for sleep to come but it wouldn't. The nurses kept talking to him. He wanted to tell them to shut up but it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He was gasping for air, each breath felt like his last. The beeping of the machines was becoming more erratic. A kind nurse lent over him and said "We are going to give you some medicine to make you go to sleep now. When you wake up there will be a tube in your throat helping you to breath, okay." Before Luke could reply he felt himself fall into darkness.

Peyton was outside pacing up and down the waiting room. All she wanted to hear was that Luke was alright. He didn't have to be perfectly fine just alive. She couldn't bare this not knowing. She could do nothing. So she sat down with her head in her hands. About 20 minutes later a doctor approached her, "Are you here for Lucas Scott?" "Yes" Peyton relpied standing up, "Is he ok"  
"He is in a very serious condition. I can't really share the details with you as you are not a family member. Have you been in contact with any of his family members"  
"No...his mom is in New Zealand. I don't know how to get in contact with her and his Uncle Keith is... away at the moment." Peyton said, trying to think of who else to call.  
"What about his father"  
"Well, he doesn't really get on with his father...he abandoned Lucas when he was born. They spent some time together this year but it didn't really work out"  
"Oh...ok...would you be able to get in contact with his mother? Or someone who can? It's important"  
"Okay, I'll go make some phone calls but can I see him first"  
"Yeah, I suppose we could make an exception. Just to warn you, he is on a ventilator to help him breathe. We are giving him some drugs at the moment to try and improve his condition"  
"Okay..." Tears welled in Peyton's eyes. "Where is his room"  
"This way" The doctor lead her to his room.

Inside she saw Lucas lying there. He looked so vunerable and there was nothing she could do. She sat down at his bedside and held his hand. She watched him for a while before she lay her head on the bed beside him and fell asleep. She was woken up 4 hours later by Brooke.  
"Peyton! Is he okay?" A look of terror on her face "Hey" Peyton replied groggily. "The doctor said they don't know yet. I'll have to get in contact with his mom but she is in New Zealand and I don't know her number"  
"It's okay Peyt." Brooke hugged her tightly. "We will be able to get through to Karen. Maybe Deb has her contact details"  
"Thanks Brooke. I'll go call Deb now." Peyton left the room quickly leaving Brooke alone with Lucas.  
"Hey Lucas" She spoke to his still body. "I missed you." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. She whispered quietly "I wanna be with you too."

If you like this story please review...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Peyton dialed Deb's number hoping Dan wouldn't pick up. Luckily he didn't, it was Nathan. "Hello, Scott Residence, Nathan speaking"  
"Hey Nate, it's Peyton, is your mom there"  
"Uh, yeah..." Nathan was confused, "Why do you want to speak to my mom? If you don't mind me asking"  
"It's Luke." Peyton said plainly, "He is in hospital. I need to get through to Karen"  
"What happened?" Nathan asked worriedly. This made him realise that what he had said to Luke about them not being brothers anymore had been a lie.  
"I don't know, the doctors won't tell me cuz I'm not a relative. I found him on a heap on the floor this morning, he couldn't breathe and he was all sweaty. I thought he was going to die." Peyton found it hard to relive the experience.  
"Shit. I bet he hasn't be taking his drugs..." Nathan said absent mindedly, deep in thought.  
"What drugs? And for what? And why not"  
"He has HCM. He told me he didn't have it but I knew he was lying." Everything started to click into place. "My dad must have been paying for his drugs. Now that Dan found out about Lucas trying to sabotage him he's has stopped paying for them"  
"That's why Luke has been working two jobs. Oh God poor Luke. Why didn't he tell me"  
"Because he is stubborn. I'll go get my mom now...she probably has a contact number for Karen...at least I hope so"  
"Thanks Nate"  
About 5 minutes later Deb came to the phone.  
"Hello? Peyton? You still there"  
"Yes I'm here. Did Nathan tell you what happened"  
"Yes, is Lucas okay"  
"No. He looks really sick. Do you have a contact number for Karen"  
"Yes. I'll phone her immediately"  
"Oh and Deb could you ask Nathan to explain to Haley what's going on? They are back on right"  
"Yeah, they are back together. Taking it slow. I'll ask Nate to do that. I'll phone you back as soon as I get through to Karen. Nathan has your cell number right"  
"Yeah he does. Thanks Deb"  
"No problem, I'll probably come into the hospital with Nathan as soon as I can. Will you still be there"  
"Yeah, for sure. I couldn't leave Lucas at a time like this. Brooke flew in from California as soon as she heard what happened. She is in with him now"  
"Okay I'll see you in a while. Talk to you soon"  
"Bye." Peyton hung up the phone. She sank into a nearby chair suddenly feeling exhausted.

Brooke couldn't believe this was happening. She shouldn't have left things the way she did. She had been such a coward. She began to cry harder as she began to realise that she may never get to tell him how much she loves him. She began talking to Luke again.  
"You gotta come through this. I need you Luke." She got no response. She sat there in silence regreting all the terrible choices she had made. She was startled when Peyton came in.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"  
"It's okay, I was just thinking is all"  
"I've been doing alot of that lately too. I called Deb she said she would call Karen. I was also talking to Nathan"  
"And...what did he say? I know they haven't been friends recently"  
"He said he knew what was wrong with Lucas"  
"What's wrong with him"  
"He has something called HCM. Don't ask me what it is all I know is that when Dan found out what Lucas was up to he stopped paying for the drugs Luke needed to control it"  
"Couldn't his mom have paid for the drugs." Brooke was baffled.  
"He didn't tell his mom. He didn't want anyone to know. Nathan only knew because he figured it out himself"  
"Why didn't Lucas tell me?" Brooke was hurt by this fact.  
"He didn't want anyone to know. He wanted to deal with it on his own. That's the only explanation. I'd say the only reason he told Dan was because he needed the drugs"  
"Yeah, I suppose...poor Lucas. He carried this on his own for months that means"  
"I know thats what I've been thinking too"  
They sat in silence for a while thinking about was happening.

After what seemed like was only 5 minutes but was actually 45 minute Nathan knocked on the door, he was with Haley. Haley looked distraught she ran to Luke's side. Once she got there she didn't know what to do, because there was nothing she could do. Nathan stood behind her giving her space but still letting her know she was there if she needed him. He wanted to take her in his arms but he knew she needed space. Haley just stared at Lucas. She felt so guilty, she should have been there for Lucas but instead she was off touring. He needed a friend and she wasn't there for him. Her eyes welled with tears as she thought about this more and more. She turned and buried her face in Nathan's chest. She was so glad he was there for her. She needed him so much.

For the next couple of days the four teenagers were forced to play the waiting game. They took shifts in sitting with Lucas. Brooke and Haley barely left Lucas' side. They were woken up on the third day by Karen. She wanted to know what happened. She was hysterical. She looked like she hadn't slept for three days straight which was probably true. Lucas still looked really ill. Karen sat with Lucas for about an hour before she went to talk to the doctor. The doctor spent about 45 minutes explaining Luke's condition. Karen came in and collapsed in a chair when she came back into the room. Haley went over and hugged her tightly. Tears were rolling down both of there cheeks. What were they going to do if anything happened to Lucas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Lucas eventually woke up about three days later. Brooke was first to see his eyelids flutter. She called the doctors immediatly. They took the tube out of his throat pretty quickly. Lucas' face lit up when he realised that it was Brooke who was holding his hand. He struggled to sit up. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice husky.  
"I'm here to see you, obviously." Brooke replied kissing his hand. "I missed you"  
"I missed you too" Lucas replied.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before Karen came in. She was ecstatic to see her son awake. She hugged him tightly. Brooke was eager to leave them have their mother-son moment. "I'll just go phone Peyton, Nate and Haley, they've been really worried about you."

Brooke left Karen and Lucas alone and went out into the hall. Tears started streaming down her face. She had never felt so relieved in all her life. This feeling confirmed what she had been trying to deny since she left Tree Hill. She was in love with Lucas. There was no doubt anymore. She stood there for well over half an hour thinking about how she was going to tell Lucas and even if she should. The more she thought about it the more the doubt started to creep back. She kept reminding herself of the sense of relief. Eventually to try and get her mind off it she went to phone Peyton, Nathan and Haley.

Meanwhile back at the Scott house Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch together with Dan looking on with disgust. Nathan had his arms wrapped around Haley. Everything had happened so fast. Lucas' illness had brought them back together so fast. He wasn't so sure it was a good idea but he wasn't going to discuss it with Haley now. He was looking at her, she looked so fragile, her eyes tear stained and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days, which was true. Nathan didn't look much better himself. He hadn't slept well either. He felt so guilty about what he had said to Lucas. How could he have said those things to his brother. He was starting to think too much. The phone ringing snapped him out of it. Nathan answered it quickly enough

"Hello"  
"Nathan"  
"Brooke? Is Luke okay"  
"Yeah he's awake"  
"Great! Is he okay? Have you been talking to him"  
"He is fine as far as I know, I haven't been talking to him really because Karen has been in with him"  
"Oh okay, me and Hales will head in as soon as possible. Have you phoned Peyton yet"  
"Yeah, she is on her way in too"  
"Cool, talk to you soon"  
"Talk to you soon."

Just as Brooke hung up the phone she saw Karen walking towards her.  
"Hey Brooke, Lucas is asking for you"  
"Oh okay I'll head in now." Brooke's mind started to race, 'what am I gonna say'kept going through her mind.  
"He is still kinda groggy"  
"Alright. Have you been talking to the doctors? Is he going to be okay"  
"The doctors said it will take him a couple of weeks to recover but that he will be fine once he takes his meds as perscribed." Karen said the last few words with a hint of bitterness. She was obviously annoyed that Lucas had lied to her.  
"That's good to hear. I'm gonna go in and say hey now. Talk to you soon Karen"  
"Bye Brooke."

Brooke opened the door quietly. Luke looked very pale and tired.  
"Hey" He greeted her with a smile that reassured her that he was going to be fine.  
"Hey you" She replied, "How are you feeling"  
"I'm okay, I'll be fine"  
"Why didn't you tell me? I never would have left if you had told me. I would have given you the money." Tears began to well in Brooke's eyes.  
"I couldn't tell anyone Brooke. I know I was wrong, but at the time I felt I had to deal with it on my own"  
"You told Dan though. You told Dan and you couldn't tell me"  
"Brooke..." He started taking her hand. "I had to tell Dan, I had no choice. I wanted to tell you honestly but I couldn't. I almost did remember the night at the fundraiser for Nathan, I was about to but then I just couldn't. I can't explain why Brooke. I'm sorry"  
"I know you're sorry and I do forgive its just I want to be there for you now. I want you to be able to tell me stuff, tell me everything. I want to be with you Luke." She rushed the last sentence, she felt if she didn't tell him now she never would.  
"I want to be with you too Brooke." With that Brooke leaned in and kissed Luke tenderly on the lips.

Little did they know that Nathan, Haley and Peyton were watching outside...

AN: I'll update soon...please read and review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nathan and Haley hadn't been expecting this but Peyton had. She was so happy for them. Lucas had been pining after Brooke ever since she had left for California. Peyton looked around to see the look of surprise on Haley's face especially. She had been out of loop for a while now. Nathan knew how much Luke liked Brooke but didn't know it had gotten this far.

"What's going on here?" Haley asked, looking to Peyton for an explanation.  
"I have no idea" Peyton replied, with a cheeky smile on her face.  
"You so do know what's going on! Tell me!" Haley looked annoyed at being out of the loop.  
"My lips are sealed." Peyton replied playfully.  
"Nathan"  
"I know nothing." Nathan tried to supress a laugh.  
"TELL ME" Haley cried out causing Lucas and Brooke to look toward the door. Brooke's face went instantly red. "Oops" Was all Haley could say.  
"Oops is right! Now they know we were watching them"  
Lucas motioned for them to come in. He was delighted to see Haley. They hadn't been hanging around so much lately because she and Nathan had been trying to work things out.  
"Hey Luke!" Haley ran over to Lucas hugging him tightly.  
"Hey" Luke replied tiredly. "Long time no see"  
"Hey bro" Nathan greeted Luke showing his fist.  
"Hey Nate?" Lucas was slightly confused and offered his fist tentitivly.  
"We cool?" Nathan asked. "Yeah" Lucas replied immediatly sounding relieved. "Hey Peyton." Lucas greeted her with a smile.  
"Right" Haley butted in, "When did this happen" She gestured to Lucas and Brooke.  
"Just now really" Brooke replied looking slightly embarrassed.  
"Phew." Haley felt better that she wasn't the last one to find out. Lucas chuckled at his best friend. She was so predictable. She had to know everything about his life.

Brooke felt too awkward in the current situation so she got up to go. "Look I have to go so...something. So glad to see you are okay Lucas." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and left. Lucas look kind of disappointed but was cheered up once the three of them started chatting. Peyton left a couple of hours later just leaving Nathan and Haley. Lucas wanted to ask the deal between the two of them but restrained himself. He did need to talk to Nathan though.

"Hey Hales? Would you mind giving me and Nathan a minute?" Lucas asked looking her in the eyes.  
"Uh...sure." Haley kissed Lucas and hugged him tightly before exiting the room.  
"Look Nathan, we need to talk. I feel so awful about what's gone on between us over the last couple of weeks"  
Nathan cut him short. "Forget about it"  
"I can't. You said we were no longer brothers. I need you to understand why I did what I did. I know I made some bad choices along the way but my goal was understandable. Right"  
"Look Lucas, I don't know what to say. I'm not good at this kind of stuff. All I know is that I felt betrayed when you did exactly what you said you wouldn't when I specifically asked you not to"  
"I'm sorry for that Nathan. My judgement got clouded. I felt I was too close to my goal to let it go"  
"I understand. Can we just put it behind us. I realised when I heard you were in here that I didn't really want to lose my brother so soon"  
"I'm so glad we are cool." Lucas offered his fist.  
Nathan banged fists with Lucas before getting up to leave. "I better get going. You need your rest and so do me and Haley"  
"Cool, see you tomorrow"  
"No doubt. See ya then." 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry about the delay on the update. Hope you like.

Chapter 8

Brooke spent the next few days with Luke in the hospital. They mostly sat around enjoying each other's company. There were many silences but none of them were awkward. Everything felt right with Lucas. They got on so well, Brooke couldn't ever remember being this happy. Meanwhile Nathan and Haley were having a few problems. Mostly due to the fact that Lucas' illness had brought them together quicker than Nathan would have liked. Nathan wasn't fully ready to forgive Haley when Lucas fell ill. He wanted to spend some time with her and explain to her how he felt when she left but then Lucas got sick. He had to support her through this hard time. After all, he knew he was still in love with her. It was never a question of that. It was just that he needed her know, to know exactly what she had put him through. It all erupted the night Lucas was discharged from hospital. Nathan and Haley brought Luke home and then left him with Brooke and his mom. They were on the way home in the car listening to the radio and "When The Stars Go Blue" came on. Haley immediately swiped for the dial. Nathan caught her hand and looked at her with tears in his eyes, "We need to talk"  
"Not now Nathan, please." Tears were now forming in Haley's eyes aswell.  
"Tonight. We have to talk about this. We can't go on pretending like it never happened"  
"I know Nathan" Haley said, staring at her lap as if it would make everything go away.  
The rest of the car journey was spent in silence with the radio off.

Lucas spent the evening with Brooke. He lay in bed and she lay beside him in his arms. Lucas was still pretty weak, it would take him a good while before he would be back to normal but he knew and accepted that, he was just glad to have time to spend with Brooke.  
"I love you, you know that" He said fiddling with Brooke's hair.  
"Yeah, I know" Brooke replied cheekily and then added "I love you too"  
"When you left for California I thought I had screwed up royally. I now know how lucky I am to have you in my life." Lucas kissed her softly.  
"I thought I had lost you forever when Peyton phoned and when I saw you lying in that hospital bed I thought for sure I was going to lose you. I never want to feel like that again." Lucas leaned in and kissed her again, comforting her. The kiss grew deeper. Neither one wanting to pull away. Lucas eventually had to pull away for air. "I love you" Brooke repeated. She couldn't wait until he was well enough for them to go out together and do couple things. Brooke couldn't believe she now had someone in her life that really cared for her. Lucas felt the same.

Things were not going so well with Nathan and Haley. "Why didn't you tell me you were going"  
"I don't know"  
"Because the two things that hurt the most were that you didn't tell me and that you didn't ask me. I would have given up the world for you. You knew that and you still left." Tears were streaming down Nathan's cheeks. Haley had never seen him like this. No-one had ever seen him like this.  
"I don't know why I did it. I felt trapped. I never stopped loving you. I just felt that because we were married I wasn't going to get to do all the things I dreamed of. I realise now that all my dreams have you in it. I should never have left"  
"No you shouldn't." Nathan replied shortly.  
"Nathan please don't be like this. You know how much I love you. I made a mistake, a pretty major one but a mistake. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I never want to do anything like that again" Haley took his hands in hers and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
Nathan broke away. "I know you are sorry. I just needed to hear it and I needed you to know how I felt. I forgive you Haley. I love you. I want you to be my wife"  
"I love you. I want to be your husband. Did you hand in the papers yet"  
"No. I'll tear them up. I can't stand life without you"  
"Me neither." Haley replied burying her head in Nathans chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

AN: Please RnR. Thanks! Also thanks for all those people who reviewed. I really appreciate the support. :)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Chapter 9, enjoy!

Nathan held Haley tight. Haley hoped he would never let her go. They stood there for half an hour just enjoying being in each others arms. "Nathan...you know I'm sorry right?" Haley broke the silence, looking up at Nathan.  
Nathan answered her with a kiss, and then replied "You know I forgive you...but it is going to take a while for us to get back to normal between us"  
"I know Nathan, but all that matters is that we love each other. We can get through this." Haley kissed him softly.  
"I know" Nathan said as he broke away, rubbing her back gently.

The next morning, Karen walked into Lucas' room and smiled. Lucas was fast alseep with Brooke in his arms. She knew Brooke meant the world to him. She was so happy for him. Lucas must have felt his mother's eyes on him as he stirred. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling groggy.

"Morning" He croaked quietly not wanting to wake Brooke.  
"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?" Karen whispered brightly.  
"I'm okay..." Lucas said closing his eyes.  
"Are you sure?" Karen asked worriedly, putting her hand on Lucas' forehead.  
"I just feel a bit nauseous is all" Lucas replied pulling his head away from Karen's hand, "I'm sure it's just the drugs"  
"I think you have a temperature. I'm going to get the doctor" Karen said as she started to leave the room.  
"Please don't Mom. I don't want them poking or proding me anymore." Lucas raised his voice causing Brooke to stir. "Are you okay?" Brooke asked rubbing her eyes.  
"I'll be fine! Right Mom?" Lucas looked at her, pleading with her not to get the doctor.  
"I'm sure you will, but I'm going to make sure the doctor thinks so too" Karen exited quickly "Dammit" Lucas muttered under his breath.  
"She is only looking after you." Brooke kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"I know" Lucas sighed, "but still, all these doctors...it's just I really wanna get out of here"  
"I know" Brooke gave him a hug. "Ow" Lucas breathed in sharply. "Lucas?" Brooke looked at him "What's wrong"  
"I'll be fine." Lucas replied slightly out of breath. Brooke could see the pain in his face.  
"Lucas you need to tell me if you aren't feeling well." She looked at him, he was pale and there were beads of sweat forming on his brow. "I'm going to get a doctor"  
"Okay" Lucas gave in. He hadn't felt this bad since he'd woken up. This wasn't right. Every breath was a struggle. Those familar spots of colour were clouding his vision again. He eyelids growing heavy. He fought to keep from sleeping. He snapped out of it when Brooke came running with the doctor in tow. "What's wrong Lucas?" the doctor asked. Lucas' breaths were shallow and inconsistent.  
"I don't know..." Lucas took another breath in, "it's hard to breathe...I can't seem to...catch...my...breath"  
The doctor quickly put an oxygen mask over Lucas' face. "This will make you feel a bit better." He shouted some orders at the nurse while examining Lucas. He could feel Brooke holding his hand but he couldn't see her anymore. The spots of colour almost clouding his vision completely.  
Brooke was worried as Lucas babbled incoherently, his eyes rolling. She just held his hand tightly letting him know she was there. "What do you think is wrong with him doctor"  
"I'm not sure...we'll have to do something quickly though."

AN: OK I know I haven't updated this in like AGES but I just remembered it was up here. So there is chapter 9. Please RnR. hope you like it! 


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas' breathing was becoming increasingly laboured. Karen entered the room to see Lucas looking as white as a ghost. The doctor was injected something into his arm.  
"What's wrong doctor?" Karen asked, obviously distressed by the situation.  
"I think Lucas' is having an allergic reaction to the new drugs we started him on yesterday" The doctor kept looking at Lucas' heart monitor hoping his stats would improve. "Stats are 85 on 100 oxygen" a nurse said quietly to the doctor.  
"Ok, if his stats don't improve in 5 minutes we are going to have to intubate" "What does that mean?" Brooke asked, tears streaming down her face.  
"We are going to have to put a tube down his throat to help him breath." The doctor informed them.  
"Will he be okay"  
"He should be. We've caught this early enough. I hope"  
"Stats are up to 87 on 100" The nurse told the doctor.  
"Good okay, things are looking up." The doctor said to Karen, "But his condition is still serious. I think the best thing to do would be to intubate him and give his heart a chance to recover."

Brooke and Karen were asked to leave. Brooke was in bits. Tears were still flowing down her face. Karen was still in a state of shock at how quickly Lucas had deteriorated. Brooke looked up to see Nathan and Haley walking down the hallway. She called out to Haley, Haley looked up, and on seeing Brooke's face ran to see what was wrong. Nathan wasn't far behind.

"What happened?" Haley questioned worriedly.  
"Lucas had an allergic reaction to the drugs they gave him yesterday. He isn't doing so well" Karen said rubbing Brooke's back soothingly.  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Nathan asked, putting a comforting arm around Haley.  
"The doctors said he should be fine but that his condition is still serious, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." With that Karen broke down in tears. She had held it together for as long as possible. Haley hugged her tightly. "I can't lose him" Karen kept repeating.  
"You aren't going to lose him. Lucas is tough. We know that!" Nathan reassured Karen and then led her to the waiting room to sit down.

About half and hour later the doctor came out to speak to Karen.  
"Ms Roe?" He got her attention quickly.  
"Yes?" Karen stood up eager to hear news of her son, "How is he"  
"He is still in a serious condition but he is stable. We are going to leave the tube in his throat for a couple of days. It is just a waiting game, but he is improving"  
"What happened? Why was the onset so quick"  
"We gave him new medication yesterday. He had quite a severe allergic reaction to it. We have him on different meds now"  
"So this shouldn't happen again?" Karen looked up worriedly at the doctor.  
"No, it shouldn't. Lucas condition is definitely improving. Would you like to see him"  
"Of course" Karen followed the doctor.  
"Can I see him too?" Brooke asked quietly "Sure, only 2 at a time though." The doctor replied over his shoulder.

Brooke entered Luke's room after Karen. It was like deja vu seeing Lucas with all the tubes and wires coming out of him. She sat by his bed and took a hold of his hand. Karen sat on the other side of the bed and began stroking his hair gently. She was glad to feel his forehead was considerably cooler and beeping of the machines was more consistent. Brooke suddenly felt exhausted. She lay her head on the bed beside Lucas' hand and fell asleep to the rise and fall of his chest, comforted to know that he was going to be okay. Karen wasn't comforted by the doctor's words. The doctor had said Lucas was going to be okay 3 days previous and then this happened. Karen wasn't going to be able to rest easy until Lucas was out of the hospital. 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: ENJOY!

Chapter 11.

Karen and Brooke spent the following night by Lucas' bedside. The doctor came in and out to check on him but there had been no improvement. Lucas still looked pale and unwell. Brooke couldn't wait to talk to him again. Once she could hear him talk again she knew everything would be okay. She had spent the whole day crying at the thought of losing him. Her eyes were red and puffy. Karen tried to be strong but she had excused herself to go to the bathroom a few too many times. Brooke knew she'd been crying too. Just when they thought Lucas was going to be okay. Brooke was already scared of hospitals, but this happening to Lucas just increased her fear and reduced her trust in doctors in general.

The next morning, Brooke woke up when Peyton, Haley and Nathan entered the room. Haley looked as if she had had no sleep whatsoever. Nathan had a comforting arm around her, holding her tight. Peyton stood in silence. Brooke saw this and wished she was able to do that with Lucas.

"How is he?" Haley asked, her voice hoarse from tiredness.  
"There has been no change" Brooke replied "They are keeping him sedated until he can breathe on his own again" Karen said quietly, never taking her eyes off Lucas.  
"Oh" Haley whispered. She had been hoping for better news. She thought she would arrive in this morning to see Lucas sitting up in bed chatting with a cheeky grin on his face. It would be an understatment to say she was disappointed. Seeing the look on her face, Brooke got up and hugged her tightly. "He is going to be fine" Brooke said, tears forming in her eyes again.  
"I know, Brooke" Haley replied "It's just you can't help but..." Haley didn't finish her sentence, not wanting to tempt fate.  
"He's tough" Nathan said out of the blue, he had been staring at Lucas since he entered the room. He was still in a state of disbelief.  
Brooke took her seat beside Lucas' bed again. She took his hand and squeezed it lightly. She felt his fingers move in her hand. "Lucas?" Brooke looked desperatley to see if he was wakening.  
"Brooke what is it?" Karen asked "He just moved his hand. I felt it" Brooke said tears running freely down her face. She saw Lucas' eyes begin to flutter. "I'll go get a doctor" Nathan exited the room quickly.  
"Lucas?" Brooke repeated "Lucas can you hear me"  
Lucas' eyes opened slowly. He felt so drowsy. Why was everything taking so long to come into focus. Thirty seconds later he realised there was something very uncomfortable in his throat. He began gagging. It hurt like hell. Luckily the doctor had just entered the room.  
"Lucas, good to see you're awake. Stop trying to cough. We are going to take the tube out now." Lucas eyes shot from side to side. He was completely disoriented. Nothing was entirely in focus yet and he felt so uncomfortable. He could feel his hands shaking with nerves. Brooke took his hand and rubbed it soothingly helping him came down.  
"Okay Lucas, when I count to three I want you to breathe out, it will be uncomfortable at first. Ready?" Lucas nodded "Okay, One Two Three...Breathe out, that's it" The doctor encouraged as he pulled the tube out. Lucas coughed hard. A pained expression on his face. He was still shaking over the whole ordeal.  
"Brooke?" He croaked. She hugged him slowly not wanting to hurt him, "I'm so glad...you're here" He got out breathlessly "Mom?" He turned around to hug his mom tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay Luke." She hugged him back.

Nurses came in to make Lucas more comfortable. He was more weak now than he had been three days ago. Karen was still worried about her boy. Lucas spent the morning drifting in and out, still exhausted from the sedatives. Brooke stayed with him every minute. At about 7 O'Clock Lucas stirred.  
"Brooke?" He said, his voice still hoarse from the tube.  
"Hey you" She said quietly kissing his hand, "How are you feeling"  
"I've been better" He smiled, "But all the better for seeing you"  
"I missed you, I was so worried about you"  
"I'll be okay... I'm tough you know that" She leaned in to kiss him lightly. She pulled back "I love you, you know that, right"  
"I love you too Brooke." He squeezed her hand "I don't know what I would have done if..." her voice became thick with emotion. "if"  
"I'm okay now, don't worry." He slowly put his arm around her. She nestled her head in his chest. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as they fell asleep in each others arms.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Still thinking about what to write next so I guess you'll have to just wait and see or else make some suggestions. 


End file.
